wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Otello/Akt I
__NOEDITSECTION__ Scena pierwsza Wenecja. Ulica, przy której położony jest dom Brabancja. Wchodzą Rodrygo i Jago. ; RODRYGO : Nie mów mi tego, Jagonie, nie mogę : Słuchać tej mowy. Tyż to, coś mą kiesą : Tak rozporządzał, jakby była twoja, : Śmiesz mi powiadać, żeś tego był świadom? ; JAGO : Do licha! słuchajże lepiej, co mówię; : Jeżeli mi się o tym kiedy śniło, : To mną pogardzaj. ; RODRYGO :::::: Czyżeś mi nie mówił, : Że go nie cierpisz? ; JAGO :::::: Brzydź się mną, jeżelim : Nie mówił prawdy. Trzech magnatów naszych : Forytowało mię na namiestnika : I osobiście czapkowało przed nim, : Aby mi dał ten stopień; jakem żołnierz. : Stopień ten słusznie mi się przynależał: : Znam moją wartość; a on, zatopiony : W swym widzimisię i w swej dumie, zbył ich : Napuszonymi frazesami, srodze : Nastrzępionymi w wojenne termina: : „Wierzcie mi — prawił moim protektorom — : Żem już mianował kogoś na to miejsce.” : I któż to taki ten ktoś? Patrzcie jeno: : Ot, zawołany jakiś arytmetyk, : Jakiś tam Michał Kasjo, Florentyńczyk. : Podwikarz, na wpół potępiony w związkach : Z piękną kobietą, który, póki życia, : Jednego hufca nie powiódł do boju : I na sprawieniu wojska w polu zna się : Tyle co prządka; bohater książkowy, : Co o teorii umie pleść nie gorzej : Niż jaki burmistrz; cała bowiem jego : Sztuka wojenna w gębie, nie w praktyce. : Ten to wybrany został, a ja, panie, : Com w jego oczach pokazał, co umiem, : W Rodos i w Cyprze, i po innych ziemiach : Tak chrześcijańskich, jak pogańskich, pchniętym : Pod wiatr i wodę przez tego plus minus, : Przez tę chodzącą kredkę; on to został, : Pożal się Boże! namiestnikiem jego : Murzyńskiej mości, a ja, ja być muszę : Jego chorążym. ; RODRYGO :::::: Ja bym wolał zostać : Jego oprawcą! ; JAGO :::::: Nie ma na to środka; : Taki to służby przeklęty porządek: : Awans zależy od łask i protekcji, : A nie od prawa starszeństwa, co każe, : Aby po jednym odziedziczał miejsce : Drugi z kolei. Osądźże sam teraz, : Czy mam jaki bądź obowiązek kochać : Tego Murzyna. RODRYGO :::::: To bym go porzucił. ; JAGO : O, pozwól: służę mu gwoli odwetu. : Nie wszyscy, bracie, możem być panami, : Ale nie wszyscy też panowie mogą : Mieć wierne sługi. Znajdziesz niejednego : W kabłąk zgiętego, potulnego ciurę, : Co w niewolniczych kochając się więzach, : Trzyma się miejsca jak osioł za lichą : Garstkę obroku; a kiedy zepsieje, : Na stare lata bywa odpędzony. : W skórę takiego kornego cymbała! : Są znowu inni, co pod wymuskaną : Formą i strojną barwą uległości : Chowają serce, siebie tylko pomne; : Co dając tylko pozór wiernych usług : Swym przełożonym, popierają przez to : Własny interes, a porósłszy w pierze, : Nie potrzebują już nikogo słuchać : Prócz siebie samych. Ci mają krztę ducha : I do tych rzędu ja się liczę. Jużci, : Gdybym był w skórze Otella, nie chciałbym, : Ma się rozumieć, być w skórze Jagona: : Rzecz to tak pewna, jak żeś ty Rodrygo. : Służąc mu, służęli samemu sobie: : Nie z przywiązania ani z obowiązku, : Niebo mi świadkiem! ale pod pokrywką : Tego obojga — dla widoków własnych. : Gdyby me czyny miały kiedykolwiek : Wydać na zewnątrz wewnętrzny stan, zakrój : Mojego serca, niedługo bym potem : Musiał to serce nosić u rękawa : Na żer dla kruków. Nie jestem, czym jestem. ; RODRYGO : Jakież, u licha, szczęście niesłychane : Ma ten grubodziób, że mógł tego dopiąć! ; JAGO : Ostrzeż jej ojca, zbudź go ze snu, otwórz : Staremu oczy, zatruj mu pociechę; : Narób hałasu w mieście; podszczuj krewnych; : Niechaj go muchy tną za twoją sprawą. : Chociaż łagodny zamieszkuje klimat; : Choćbyś mu szczęścia nie wydarł, przynajmniej : Tak mu je zapraw piołunem udręczeń, : Iżby cokolwiek zbladło. ; RODRYGO :::::::: W tym tu domu : Mieszka jej ojciec, zawołam na niego. ; JAGO : Zrób to, i głosem tak alarmującym : Jak ktoś, co w nocy zapuszczony ogień : Dostrzeże nagle w ludnej części miasta. ; RODRYGO : Hola! Brabancjo! hej! sinior Brabancjo! ; JAGO : Wstawaj, Brabancjo! Złodzieje! Złodzieje! : Strzeż się! Chroń swoją córkę! Chroń swe worki! : Złodzieje! Gwałtu! Złodzieje! Brabancjo ukazuje się w oknie. ; BRABANCJO : Jakiż jest powód tego zgiełku? Co się : Takiego stało? ; RODRYGO :::::: Wszyscyż twoi, panie, : Są w domu? ; JAGO ::::: Sąli drzwi twojego domu : Zamknięte, panie? ; BRABANCJO :::::: Po co te pytania? ; JAGO : Niech diabli wezmą! Okradli was: weźcie : Prędzej opończę! Przeszyto wam serce; : Utraciliście połowę swej duszy. : W tej właśnie chwili czarny baran tryka : Białą owieczkę waszą. Żywo! żywo! : Bijcie w dzwon; zbudźcie chrapiących sąsiadów. : Inaczej czart was wystrychnie na dziadka. : Żywo! powiadam. ; BRABANCJO :::::: Czyście oszaleli? ; RODRYGO : Poznajeszże mój głos, czcigodny panie? ; BRABANCJO : Nie: któż waść jesteś? ; RODRYGO ::::::: Imię me Rodrygo. ; BRABANCJO : Imię to jeszcze bardziej cię potępia. : Wzbroniłem ci się zbliżać do mych progów; : Zapowiedziałem ci, że moja córka : Nie jest dla ciebie; a ty, wiedzion szałem, : Przebrawszy miarę napoju przy uczcie, : Przychodzisz teraz zuchwale przerywać : Mój wypoczynek. ; RODRYGO :::::: Siniore! siniore! ; BRABANCJO : Ale wiedz o tym, że gniewowi memu : I stanowisku nie zbywa na środkach : Dania ci tego gorzko pożałować. ; RODRYGO : Uspokój się, siniore. ; BRABANCJO ::::::: Co mi prawisz : O okradzeniu? To przecie Wenecja, : A mój dom to nie lamus. ; RODRYGO :::::::: Zacny panie, W czystych, niewinnych chęciach tu przyszedłem. ; JAGO : Niech kaci porwą! Jesteś, panie, jednym : Z tych, co się nie chcą modlić, gdy ich szatan : Do tego nagli. Masz nas za szubrawców, : Dlatego że cię przychodzimy ostrzec? : Chcesz sprząc swą córkę z berberyjskim koniem, : Mieć rżące wnuki, bachmatów za krewnych : I z dzianetami być w powinowactwie? ; BRABANCJO : Coś ty za jeden, bluźnierczy szczekaczu? ; JAGO : Ktoś, co ci przyszedł oznajmić, siniore, : Że twoja córka w chwili, gdy tu stoim, : Klei z Murzynem zwierza o dwu grzbietach, ; BRABANCJO : Jesteś nędznikiem. ; JAGO :::::: A pan — senatorem. ; BRABANCJO : Za ten żart ty mi odpowiesz, Rodrygo, : Znam cię. ; RODRYGO : Odpowiem za wszystko, siniore. : Ależ, dlaboga! za wasząż to wiedzą : I mądrą wolą dzieje się (a prawie : Mógłbym tak sądzić), że o tej spóźnionej : Nocnej godzinie piękna wasza córka, : Pod najemnego gondoliera strażą, : Zostaje w sprośnych objęciach Murzyna? : Jeżeli o tym wiesz, panie, jeżeliś : Na to pozwolił, toć zaiste ciężką, : Grubą zniewagęśmy ci wyrządzili; : Ale jeżeli nie wiesz o tym, moje : Wyobrażenie o przyzwoitości : Mówi mi, żeśmy niesłusznie zostali : Znieważonymi przez was. Nie sądź, panie, : Abym, wyzuty z wszelkich winnych względów, : Takiego sobie z waszą dostojnością : Żartu pozwalał. Jeżeliście, panie, : Córki swej k’temu nie upoważnili, : Powtarzam jeszcze raz, to popełniła : Wielki występek, pomiótłszy w ten sposób : Obowiązkami, pięknością, rozumem, : Przyszłością swoją dla awanturnika, : Dla wszędobylca, goniącego szczęście : Po całym świecie. Sprawdź natychmiast, panie, : Czy jest w sypialni, nawet gdzie bądź w domu; : Jeśli ją znajdziesz, niechaj sprawiedliwość : Ściga mię z całą surowością za to, : Żem cię tak czelnie zdurzył. ; BRABANCJO :::::::: Skrzeszcie ognia! : Światła! hej! Zbudźcie wszystkich moich łudził : Coś podobnego już mi się marzyło, : To przypuszczenie samo mię przygniata. : Światła! hej! Światła! Znika z okna. ; JAGO : Bądź zdrów; muszę odejść; : Nie byłoby to stosowne i dla mnie : Bezpieczne nawet, gdybym był stawiony : Za świadka przeciw temu Murzynowi, : A pozostając tu świadczyć bym musiał; : Bo chociaż może skarci go, to jednak : Rzeczpospolita nie będzie go mogła : Potępić, bacząc na interes własny, : Przy gotującej się cypryjskiej wojnie, : Do prowadzenia której nie ma wodza : Równego jemu kalibru. Dlatego : Choć się nim brzydzę jak piekielną plagą, : Ze względu jednak na doczesny żywot, : Zmuszony jestem opuścić banderę : I znak przyjaźni, do siebie ::::: który rzeczywiście : Jest tylko znakiem. Zawiedź pod „Łucznika” : Tych, co go będą szukali; niechybnie : Tam go znajdziecie, i ja też tam będę. Wychodzi. Brabancjo wchodzi z domownikami swymi niosącymi pochodnie ; BRABANCJO : Nie ma najmniejszej wątpliwości: zbiegła; : I nic mi więcej po niej nie zostało : U schyłku tego obmierzłego życia : Jak sama gorycz. Powiedz mi, Rodrygo, : Gdzie ją widziałeś? Niegodziwe dziecko! : Z Murzynem, mówisz? Któż by chciał być ojcem! : Skądże wiesz, waćpan, że to ona była? : To nie do wiary, jak mnie oszukała! : O hańbo! Cóż ci rzekła? – Więcej światła! : Zwołajcie wszystkich mych krewnych! – Jak myślisz, : Czy wzięli oni ślub? ; RODRYGO ::::::: Sądzę, że wzięli. ; BRABANCJO : O nieba! Jak wyjść mogła? O wyrodna! : Ojcowie, nigdy już odtąd nie mierzcie : Myśli swych córek wedle ich postępków; : Chyba istnieją jakie czary, zdolne : Podejść niewinność młodości, dziewictwa. : Nie wyczytałżeś gdzie tego, Rodrygo? ; RODRYGO : W istocie, panie, czytałem gdzieś o tym. ; BRABANCJO : Wezwijcie mego brata. O, wolałbym, : Żebyś ją waćpan był posiadł. Biegnijcie : Jedni w tę, drudzy w tę stronę. Czy nie wiesz, : Gdzie by ją można znaleźć z tym Murzynem? ; RODRYGO : Rozumiem, że go wyśledzę, jeżeli : Raczysz mi, panie, towarzyszyć, wziąwszy : Dobrą straż z sobą. ; BRABANCJO :::::: Bądź nam przewodnikiem. : Przed każdym domem wołać będę; w wielu : Mam wpływ przeważny. Podajcie mi szpadę, : Sprowadźcie mi tu policyjne sługi : I siłę zbrojną. Poczciwy Rodrygo, : Wskazuj mi drogę, zawdzięczę twe trudy. Wychodzą. Scena druga Tamże. Inna ulica. Wchodzą Otello i Jago z orszakiem. ; JAGO : Na wojnie, panie, niejednegom zabił, : Ale popełnić rozmyślne morderstwo, : Jakoś to z moim sumieniem niezgodne. : Braknie mi czasem złości, co by mogła : W czymś mi dopomóc. Z jakie dziesięć razy : Miałem myśl pchnąć go tu, pomiędzy żebra. ; OTELLO : Lepiej jest tak, jak jest. ; JAGO : Kiedyż bo prawił : Takie szkarady i w tak obelżywy : O waszej cześci wyrażał się sposób, : Że gdyby nie ten kęs bogobojności, : Jaką mam, byłby mi żywcem nie uszedł. : Ale czy tylko twe małżeństwo, panie, : Szczelnie zawarte? bo ten magnifikus : Ma popleczników i gdy się uweźmie : Co przeprowadzić, głos jego dorówna : Głosowi doży. On was zechce rozwieść : Albo wam tyle narobi trudności : I tarapatów, o ile mu prawo : Wszystkimi jego wpływami poparte : Da k’temu kiersztakTj. swobodę, luz. Kiersztak to nazwa wielkiej liny okrętowej (w oryg. „cable”). ; OTELLO ::::::: Niech czyni, co zechce. : Usługi, jakiem oddał senatowi, : Zagłuszą jego skargę. Wiedz, Jagonie, : I nie zaniedbam z tym jawnie wystąpić, : Skoro się dowiem, że chwalba uzacnia; : Wiedz, że wywodzę ród ze krwi królewskiej, : Zasługi moje mogą i bez czapki : Równać się z taką wysoką fortuną : Jak ta, po którą sięgnąłem. O gdybym : Nie kochał czule pięknej Desdemony, : Pewnie bym nie był mej niezależności, : Nie krępowanej żadnym stałym miejscem, : Samochcąc ujął w granice i ścieśnił : Za wszystkie skarby mórz. Co to za światła? ; JAGO : To gniewny ojciec z swymi przyjaciółmi: : Ustąpmy, panie. ; OTELLO :::::: Nie mnie to przystoi. : Stawię im czoło: godność moja, stopień : I nieskażona prawość mojej duszy : Będą świadczyły za mną. Czyż to oni? ; JAGO : Na twarz Janusa! podobno nie. Wchodzi Kasjo z dwoma posłańcami Doży. ; OTELLO ::::::::: Są to : Przyboczni słudzy doży i mój Kasjo. : Pomyślnej nocy, moi przyjaciele! : Cóż tam nowego? ; KASJO :::::: Doża cię pozdrawia, : Wodzu, i wzywa, abyś się niezwłocznie, : Jak najniezwłoczniej stawił. ; OTELLO :::::::: W jakim celu? : Nie wiesz? ; KASJO :::: Jeżeli domysł mój prawdziwy, : O Cypr to idzie: jakoś tam gorąco. : Flota przysłała ze dwunastu gońców : W ciągu tej nocy, jednego za drugim. : Zbudzonych ze snu wielu panów Rady : Już się zebrało u doży, wysłano : Na gwałt po ciebie, panie, a gdy w domu : Cię nie zastano, senat pchnął umyślnych : W trzy różne strony, aby cię wyszukać. ; OTELLO : Dobrze się stało, żeście mię znaleźli. : Zostawię tylko parę słów w tym domu : I pójdę z wami. Wychodzi. ; KASJO ::::: Co on tu porabia, : Jagonie? ; JAGO :::: Hm! hm! co? Pojmał tej nocy : Lądową szkutę: zdobycz to na wieki, : Jeżeli tylko się okaże prawną. ; KASJO : Nie zrozumiałem. ; JAGO :::::: Ożenił się. ; KASJO ::::::::: Z kim? Otello powraca. ; JAGO : Ba! z kim... Idziemy, panie? ; OTELLO :::::::: Jestem gotów, ; KASJO : Oto nadchodzi drugi poczet, wodzu, : Szukając ciebie. ; JAGO :::::: To Brabancjo, miej się : Na ostrożności, wodzu, bo on nie ma : Dobrych zamiarów. Brabancjo, Rodrygo i urzędnicy policyjni wchodzą uzbrojeni i z pochodniami. ; OTELLO :::::: Hola! stójcie no tam! RODRYGO do Brabancja : Siniore, to ten Murzyn. ; BRABANCJO ::::::: Ha! rabusiu! Z obu stron dobywają mieczów. ; JAGO : Rodrygo? Jestem na pańskie usługi. ; OTELLO : Schowajcie miecze, bo się rdzą pokryją : Od rosy nocnej. Wiek wasz, panie, więcej : Dokazać może niżeli wasz oręż. ; BRABANCJO : Nędzny rabusiu! gdzieś podział mą córkę? : Oczarowałeś mi ją, potępieńcze; : Bo powołuję się na wszystko w świecie, : W czym jest choć trochę zdrowego rozsądku, : Czy młoda dziewka, piękna i szczęśliwa, : I tak stanowczą mająca odrazę : Do małżeńskiego stanu, że wzgardziła : Kwiatem najpierwszej tutejszej młodzieży, : Bez popadnięcia w czarodziejskie wnyki, : Byłaby kiedy na ogólny pośmiech : Zbiegła z ojcowskich progów, by się rzucić : Na powleczone sadzą łono takiej : Jak ty istoty, wzbudzającej postrach, : Nie pociąg? Niechaj cały świat osądzi, : Czyli to nie jest tak jasne jak słońce, : Żeś ją ty kunsztem piekielnym usidlił, : Uwiódł jej młodość jakimiś kroplami : Lub czymś podobnym, co o szał przyprawia; : Śledztwo to musi wykryć: jest to bowiem : Jawne dla myśli, prawie dotykalne. : Aresztuję cię przeto i oskarżam : Jako oszusta praktykującego : W pokątny sposób zakazane sztuki. : Bierzcie go: jeśli zaś będzie się ważył : Stawić wam opór, użyjcie przemocy, : Choćby miał życiem przypłacić. ; OTELLO ::::::::: Odstąpcie, : Wy, co trzymacie ze mną, i wy drudzy. : Gdyby mi z roli wypadało walczyć, : Byłbym był o tym wiedział bez suflera. : Gdzież mam pójść, panie, aby odpowiedzieć : Na uczyniony mi zarzut? ; BRABANCJO :::::::: Do turmy. : Gdzie siedzieć będziesz, dopóki cię zwykły : Bieg procedury przed sąd nie powoła. ; OTELLO : Gdybym, przypuśćmy, był posłuszny temu, : Ciekawy jestem, co by w takim razie : Powiedział doża, którego posłańcy : Przyszli mię w nagłym interesie państwa : Wezwać do niego i oto tu stoją : Czekając na mnie. ; POSŁANIEC :::::: Nie inaczej, panie; : Doża jest w sali obrad i dostojna : Osoba wasza była niewątpliwie : Wezwana tamże. ; BRABANCJO :::::: Doża w sali obrad? : Teraz, wśród nocy? Wiedźcie go tam! Ważną : I ja mam sprawę. Wspaniały nasz doża : I każdy z moich współkolegów pewnie : Uczuje moją krzywdę tak jak swoją; : Bo gdyby taki czyn płazem uchodził, : Lada poganin rej by u nas wodził. Wychodzą. Scena trzecia Tamże. Sala obrad. Doża i senatorowie siedzą wkoło stołu przy świecach. Kilku urzędników stoi opodal, czekając na rozkazy. ; DOŻA : Wieści w tych listach nie są zgodne z sobą: : Trudno polegać na nich. ; PIERWSZY SENATOR :::::::: W rzeczy samej, : Sprzeczne są sobie: w moim wymieniono : Sto siedem galer. ; DOŻA :::::: W moim sto czterdzieści. ; DRUGI SENATOR : A w moim dwieście. Jakkolwiek się jednak : Cyfry w nich różnią (co się musi zdarzać : Tam, gdzie podobne dane są oparte : Na przypuszczeniu), we wszystkich atoli : Jedna jest wzmianka o tureckiej flocie : Posuwającej się w kierunku Cypru. ; DOŻA : Zważywszy dobrze, rzecz to jest możebna. : Nie ubezpiecza mnie błąd w tych raportach, : Raczej nabawia trwogi treść ich główna. MAJTEK za sceną : Wieści! hej! wieści! Wchodzi Urzędnik, za nim Majtek. ; URZĘDNIK : Nowy goniec. ; DOŻA ::::::::: Cóż tam? ; MAJTEK : Turecka flota żegluje ku Rodos: : Mam polecenie od sinior Angela : Uprzedzić o tym senat. ; DOŻA ::::::: Co myślicie : O tej przemianie? ; PIERWSZY SENATOR :::::: To niepodobieństwo, : Rozsądnie rzeczy biorąc: demonstracja : Dla zamydlenia nam oczu. Gdy zważym, : Jak wiele Turkom zależy na Cyprze, : I pod wzgląd weźmiem, że jak z jednej strony : Wyspa ta dla nich ważniejsza niż Rodos, : Tak z drugiej, łatwiej zdobytą być może, : Bo mniej jest silnie fortyfikowaną : I do obrony sposobną niż Rodos: : Gdy te uwagi obok siebie stawim, : Nie przypiszemy wtedy bisurmanom : Niedorzeczności takiej, iżby mieli : Chować na później to, co przede wszystkim : Im pożądane, i porzucać zamiar, : Obiecujący im wygodną korzyść, : Dla narażania się na bezowocne : Niebezpieczeństwo. ; DOŻA :::::: Nie ma wątpliwości, : Nie idzie im o Rodos. ; URZĘDNIK : Znów posłaniec. Wchodzi Goniec. ; GONIEC : Najdostojniejsza Rado! Ottomanie, : W prostym kierunku sterując ku Rodos, : W pośrodku drogi złączyli się z drugą : Częścią swej floty. ; PIERWSZY SENATOR :::::: Tegom się spodziewał. : Ileż przybyło im żagli? ; GONIEC ::::::: Około : Trzydziestu, panie, i teraz się znowu : W tył zawrócili, zamierzając, widno, : Pokusić się o Cypr. Sinior Montano, : Wasz zaufany i gorliwy sługa, : Za obowiązek poczytuje sobie : Donieść wam o tym, czcigodni panowie, : Prosząc o danie mu wiary i pomoc. ; DOŻA : Z pewnością zatem na Cypr godzą. Gdzie jest : Marco Lucchese? ; PIERWSZY SENATOR :::::: We Florencji. ; DOŻA ::::::::: Piszcie : Zaraz do niego, niech wraca czym prędzej. ; PIERWSZY SENATOR : Oto Brabancjo i dzielny nasz Murzyn. Brabancjo, Otello, Jago, Rodrygo i urzędnicy policyjni wchodzą. ; DOŻA : Mężny Otello, musimy niezwłocznie : Użyć twej dłoni przeciw Ottomanom. do Brabancja : A, to wy! Witaj, cny siniore; właśnie : Brakło nam waszej rady i pomocy. ; BRABANCJO : Tak jak mnie waszej; miłościwy książę, : Wybacz: nie służba ni żadna wiadomość, : Żem tu potrzebny, podniosła mnie z łóżka : Ani troskliwość o publiczne dobro : Myśl mą zakłóca, bo własny mój smutek, : Jest tak gwałtownej, nawalnej natury, : Że wszelkie inne kłopoty pochłania, : Siebie jedynie pomny. ; DOŻA :::::: Cóż się stało? ; BRABANCJO : Ach! moja córka! ; DOŻA :::::: Umarła? ; BRABANCJO : Tak, dla mnie, : Wydarto mi ją, podle uwiedziono, : Hańbą okryto za pomocą czarów : I szarlatańskich środków; bo dziewczyna : Przy zdrowych zmysłach, nie upośledzona : Ani na wzroku, ani na umyśle, : Nie mogła popaść w tak krzyczący obłęd, : Bez czarodziejskiej w tym sprawy. ; DOŻA ::::::::: Ktokolwiek : W tak niecny sposób o stratę czci waszą : Córkę przyprawił, a was o jej stratę, : Do tego sami w krwawej księdze ustaw : Zastosujecie najsurowszą karę, : Choćby nasz własny syn był tym przestępcą. ; BRABANCJO : Kornie dziękuję waszej wysokości. : Oto ten człowiek: ten to właśnie Murzyn, : Coście go, panie, jak słyszałem, teraz : W naglącej sprawie rzeczypospolitej : Tu zawezwali. ; DOŻA I SENATOROWIE ::::: Bolejemy nad tym. ; DOŻA : Otello, cóż ty na to? ; BRABANCJO :::::: Nic innego : Zeznać nie może, jak że to jest prawda. ; OTELLO : Potężni, światli, szanowni panowie, : Wielce szlachetni i łaskawi moi : Rozkazodawcy! Żem starcowi temu : Wziął córkę, prawdą jest; prawdą jest niemniej, : Żem ją zaślubił: popóty, nie dalej : Sięga istota mego wykroczenia : I jego zakres. Szorstka moja mowa, : Obrana z krasnych wyrażeń właściwych : Czasom pokoju. Zaledwie to ramię : Uczuło w sobie siedmioletnie siły, : Od tej już pory, aż dotąd, odjąwszy : Dziewięć ostatnich miesięcy, jedynym : Moim zajęciem, w polu i w obozie, : Było wojenne rzemiosło; o sprawach : Tego wielkiego świata mało więcej : Powiedzieć mogę nad to, co dotyczy : Bitw i szczegółów żołnierskiego życia; : Toteż i mówiąc w własnej sprawie mało : Barw mogę użyć. Za czym w zaufaniu : Waszych łaskawych względów, bez ogródki, : W prostych wyrazach po żołniersku skreślę : Cały bieg mojej miłości; poznacie, : Jakich to zaklęć, jakich eliksirów, : Jakich użyłem uroków i czarów, : Ażeby sobie ująć jego córkę, : O to albowiem jestem posądzony : I oskarżony. ; BRABANCJO ::::: Dziewczyna tak skromna, : Cicha, spokojna i tak pełna wstydu, : Że ją wzruszenie każde rumieniło, : Byłażby zdolna, pytam, w kontr naturze, : Wiekowi swemu, nie pomna ojczyzny, : Rodu, imienia, wszystkiego na świecie, : Rozmiłowywać się w czymś, co ją samym : Widokiem swoim musiało przestraszać? : Byłby to bardzo chory sąd, ze wszech miar : Niedoskonały, przypuszczać na chwilę, : Że doskonałość może się tak zbłąkać. : Bez chytrych praktyk piekielnych, do których : Musim koniecznie domagać się klucza, : Stać się to nigdy nie mogło. Dlatego : Jeszcze raz twierdzę, że on za pomocą : Jakowychś mikstur na krew działających, : Lub jakichś kropel, zaklętych w tym celu, : Wywarł tak zgubny wpływ na nią. ; DOŻA ::::::::: Twierdzenie : Nie jest dowodem: w braku jawnych świadectw : To, co przeciwko niemu przytaczacie, : Są to domysły tylko, przypuszczenia, : W cienką pozoru szatę obleczone. ; PIERWSZY SENATOR : Powiedz, Otello, azaliś istotnie : Nadzwyczajnymi, niegodnymi środki : Zatruł i podbił skłonność tej dziewicy : Czy też dopiąłeś tego przez zaloty : I dozwolone zabiegi, co serce : Sercu jednają? ; OTELLO ::::: Raczcie po nią posłać : Pod znak „Łucznika” i zażądać od niej : Wobec jej ojca objaśnień w tej mierze. : Jeśli jej usta przeciw mnie zaświadczą, : Niechaj nie tylko wasze zaufanie : I stopień, który mam od was, utracę, : Ale i życie. ; DOŻA :::: Przyprowadźcie ją tu. Parę osób ze służby wychodzi. ; OTELLO : Chorąży, prowadź ich, lepiej znasz miejsce. Jago wychodzi. : Nim zaś nadejdzie, z równą rzetelnością, : Jak się z mych grzechów spowiadam przed niebem, : Wyznam przed wami, poważni mężowie, : Jakim sposobem pozyskałem miłość : Tej pięknej, godnej kochania dziewicy : I ona moją wzajem. ; DOŻA :::::: Mów, Otello. ; OTELLO : Jej ojciec lubił mnie; często, bywało, : W dom mnie zapraszał, badał mnie o dzieje : Mojego życia w tych a w tych epokach, : O bitwy, szturmy, przebyte koleje. : Opowiadałem mu one, począwszy : Od lat chłopięcych aż do owej chwili, : W której mi one kazał opowiadać; : Prawiłem mu o ciężkich moich przejściach, : Strasznych przygodach na morzu i lądzie; : Jakem to o włos ledwie się wydobył : Z śmiercią ziejących bresz; jak mnie wróg pojmał : I sprzedał w jasyr; jakem z tej niewoli : Wyswobodzony tułał się po świecie; : Przy czym zdarzało mi się wzmiankę czynić : O dzikich stepach, szerokich jaskiniach, : O rafach, skalach, niebotycznych górach, : O ludożercach i o samojedach, : Co się żrą wzajem, albo też o ludziach, : Co mają głowy niżej ramion. Rada : Słuchała tego piękna Desdemona; : Jeśli ją jaki domowy interes : Znaglił do wyjścia, jak mogła, najprędzej : Wracała znowu i łakomym uchem : Chwytała moje słowa. Co spostrzegłszy, : Razu jednego, w stosowną godzinę, : Doprowadziłem ją do wynurzenia : Serdecznej prośby, abym jej opisał : Cały ciąg mojej tułaczej pielgrzymki, : Którą dotychczas słyszała częściowo : I niedokładnie. Zgodziłem się na to : I nieraz z oczu jej łzy wycisnąłem : Mówiąc o różnych żałosnych wypadkach : Mojej młodości. Gdym skończył mą powieść. : Obdarzyła mnie hojnie westchnieniami : I rzekła: — Dziwnie to brzmiało, w istocie, : Nadzwyczaj dziwnie; lubo, dziwnie lubo — : Że lepiej było jej tego nie słyszeć: : A jednak, jednak chciałaby się była : Urodzić takim mężczyzną, i czule : Podziękowała mi, i oświadczyła, : Że jeśli kiedy kto z moich przyjaciół : Kochać ją będzie i pozyskać zechce, : Niechby się tylko ode mnie nauczył : Tego opisu, a cel go nie minie. : Taką wskazówkę mając, przemówiłem. : Ona mnie pokochała za przebyte : Niebezpieczeństwa, a jam ją pokochał : Za okazane nad nimi współczucie. : Takich to zaklęć użyłem, nie innych. : Otóż i ona, niech sama zaświadczy. Desdemona i Jago wchodzą, za nimi służba. ; DOŻA : W istocie, powieść taka mogła ująć : I moją córkę. Kochany Brabancjo, : Spójrz na tę sprawę z nieco lepszej strony. : Spękanym mieczem lepiej przecie walczyć : Niż gołą ręką. ; BRABANCJO ::::: Każ jej mówić, panie. : Jeżeli wyzna, że pierwsza choć jeden : Krok uczyniła ku niemu, przekleństwo : Mojej siwiźnie, jeśli dłużej będę : Jego obwiniał. Zbliż się, mościa panno; : Kogo tu widzisz w tym szlachetnym gronie, : Komu najpierwej winnaś posłuszeństwo? ; DESDEMONA : Ojcze mój, widzę tu naprzeciw siebie : Dwa obowiązki: tobie winnam życie : I wychowanie, a jedno i drugie : Każe mi ciebie czcić; ty jesteś panem : Mych obowiązków, bom ja twoja córka; : Ale tu stoi także mój małżonek, : A takie same obowiązki, jakie : Skłoniły były niegdyś moją matkę : Ciebie nad ojca przenieść, takie same : Każą mi teraz uznawać za pana : Tego Murzyna. ; BRABANCJO : Bóg z tobą! Skończyłem. : Racz, panie, teraz przejść do spraw publicznych. : Przysposobione mi było mieć raczej, : Nie własne dziecko. Przystąp tu, Murzynie: : Bezwarunkowo oddajęć to, czego : Bezwarunkowo byłbym ci odmówił, : Gdyby nie było już twoim. — Przez ciebie, : Mój ty klejnocie, cieszę się, że nie mam : Drugiego dziecka, bo dzięki twej sprawce, : Byłbym dla niego tyranem i w dyby : Okuć je kazał. Jużem skończył, panie. ; DOŻA : Niechże ja jeszcze coś za ciebie powiem : I niech te kilka uwag, jakie rzucę, : Będą niejako szczeblem dla tej pary : Do twoich względów. : Gdzie środków braknie, tam z nikłą nadzieją : Kończą się żale i skargi niemieją. : Nad niecofnioną biedą utyskiwać : Jest to chcieć nową biedę wywoływać. : Utarczka z losem płonnym jest szermierstwem; : Więcej z nim wskórasz spokojnym szyderstwem. : Kto się uśmiecha będąc okradziony, : Ten rabusiowi kradnie jego plony; : Ale zaprawdę sam siebie okrada, : Kto się tam trapi, gdzie daremna rada. ; BRABANCJO : Trzeba więc Cypru obrony zaniechać; : Nasz on, dopóki możem się uśmiechać. : Dobre uwagi dla tych, co im błogo, : Ale w cierpieniu nie krzepią nikogo; : Raczej przeciwnie, bo zamiast ból koić, : Zmuszają w nową cierpliwość się zbroić, : Takie sentencje miewają dwa smaki: : Cukru i żółci, wpływ też ich dwojaki. : Lecz słowa wiatrem: nawet siła doży : Plastrem przez ucho serca nie obłoży. : Proszę waszej wysokości najpokorniej przystąpić do : spraw państwa. ; DOŻA : Turcy z ogromną potęgą posuwają się ku Cyprowi. Otello, tobie są najlepiej znane umocnienia tego miejsca, a chociaż mamy tam komendanta wysoko cenionej biegłości, przecież głos powszechny, ten wszechwładny regulator rzeczy ludzkich, przemawia z większym zaufaniem za tobą. Musisz się przeto poddać konieczności i przyćmić świeży blask swego szczęścia tą pochmurną i burzliwą wyprawą. ; OTELLO : Moc przywyknienia, cni senatorowie, : Czyni mi twardą kamienistą pościel : Puchowym łożem. Mogę się pochlubić : Wrodzoną, skorą do czynu rześkością : W nagłej potrzebie: jakoż gotów jestem : Do tej wyprawy przeciw Ottomanom. : Kornie więc chyląc się przed waszym sterem, : Żądam stosownej pieczy nad mą żoną; : Przyzwoitego dla niej utrzymania : I pomieszczenia: obsługi i wygód : Jej urodzeniu odpowiednich. ; DOŻA :::::::: Pójść do ojca może, : Jeżeli wola. ; BRABANCJO :::: Na to się nie zgadzam, ; OTELLO : Ani ja. ; DESDEMONA :::: Ani ja: będąc na oczach : Mojemu ojcu, ciągle bym gniew jego : Drażnić musiała. Racz, wspaniały dożo, : Przychylne ucho skłonić do mych życzeń, : I przywilejem łaskawego słowa : Wesprzeć je. ; DOŻA ::::: Czego żądasz, Desdemono? ; DESDEMONA : Że kocham tego Murzyna i żyję : Dla niego tylko, niech o tym gwałtowna : Przemiana losu mojego obwieści : Całemu światu: serce me zarówno : Jest przywiązane do jego osoby, : Jak i do jego urzędu. Jam w duszy : Mego Otella jego twarz ujrzała : I jego sławie, jego bohaterstwu : Duszę i przyszłość poświęciłla moją. : Gdybym tu przeto pozostała, na kształt : Wegetującej w pokoju monady, : Gdy on na wojnę pójdzie, w takim razie : Ogołocona bym została z tego, : Co mi go głównie uczyniło drogim; : I przez ten rozdział byłabym skazana : Na tymczasowy byt nader dotkliwy, : Pozwólcie mi więc udać się z nim razem. ; OTELLO : Uczyńcie zadość jej chęciom, dostojni : Senatorowie, zostawcie jej wolność. : Niebo mi świadkiem, że nie proszę o to : Dla dogodzenia podniebieniu żądzy : Ni za podnietą krwi, która już we mnie : Przestała kipieć z młodzieńczym zapałem; : Ale jedynie tylko przez uprzejmą : Powolność dla niej. I niech Bóg broni : Mych miłościwych panów od myślenia, : Że poruczonej mi tak ważnej sprawy : Zaniedbam, skoro ona będzie ze mną. : Nie: jeśli płoche igraszki Amora : Gnuśną ciężkością owładną i stępią : Władz mych działalność tak, że skutkiem tego : Cel mej wyprawy narażony będzie : Na szwank i szkodę, niech mi lada baba : Rynkę na głowę wsadzi zamiast hełmu, : I wszelkie szpetne znamiona niesławy : Kałem okryją moje dobre imię. ; DOŻA : Jak uradzicie sami, tak niech będzie; : Wolno jej zostać lub jechać. Rzecz nagli; : Równie też nagłym pośpiech być powinien. : Musisz odpłynąć tej nocy. ; DESDEMONA :::::::: Tej nocy, : Mój panie? ; DOŻA :::: Tak, tej nocy. ; OTELLO :::::::: Całym sercem. ; DOŻA : Dziesiąta rano zejdziem się tu znowu. : Otello, zostaw kogo z podkomendnych, : Co ci powiezie od nas nominację : Oraz to, czego twój urząd i stopień : Wymagać będzie. ; OTELLO :::::: Oto mój chorąży, : Rzetelny, godzien zaufania człowiek; : Jemu powierzę mą żonę, on także : Zabierze z sobą to, co wasza mądrość : Przesiać mi uzna za stosowne. ; DOŻA :::::::: Dobrze. : Dobranoc zatem każdemu z osobna. do Brabancja : No, no, siniore, przestań chmurzyć czoło. : Słusznali szpetność przypisać niecnocie, : Zięć wasz, choć czarny, jest pięknym w istocie. ; PIERWSZY SENATOR : Bądź zdrów, Otello, a oszczędzaj żonę. ; BRABANCJO : Pilnuj jej, odkąd jest na twoim chlebie; : Bo zwiódłszy ojca, może zwieść i ciebie. Doża, senatorowie i urzędnicy wychodzą. ; OTELLO : Życie dam za jej wiarę. Tak więc, Jago, : Tobie zostawiam moją Desdemonę. : Proszę cię, poleć swojej żonie być przy niej : I sprowadź mi ją. jak się da najprędzej; : Pójdź, Desdemono; godzinę mam tylko : Do poświęcenia miłości i innym : Sprawom domowym. Musim ulec temu, : Czego chwilowa wymaga konieczność. Wychodzi z Desdemoną. ; RODRYGO : Jagonie! ; JAGO : Czego chcesz, zacna duszo? ; RODRYGO : Cóż mi teraz czynić pozostaje, jak sądzisz? ; JAGO : Co? pójść do łóżka i spać. ; RODRYGO : Pójdę się natychmiast utopić. ; JAGO : Jeżeli to uczynisz, przestanę być twoim przyjacielem na zawsze. Jakież ci głupstwo przyszło do głowy? ; RODRYGO : Głupstwo żyć, kiedy życie jest męczarnią, a odjęcie go sobie jest receptą, kiedy śmierć ma być lekarstwem. ; JAGO : O nikczemności! Patrzę na ten świat od siedmiu lat cztery razy wziętych i odkąd mogę odróżnić dobrodziejstwo od krzywdy, nie spotkałem jeszcze człowieka, który by umiał być przyjacielem samego siebie. Co do mnie, wolałbym się na człowieczeństwo pomie niać z pawianem, nimbym powiedział, że się chcę utopić z miłości ku pętarce. ; RODRYGO : Cóż mam tedy czynić? Wyznaję, że mi wstyd być tak zakochanym, ale nie w mej mocy temu zaradzić. ; JAGO : Nie w twej mocy! Psu na budę! Od nas samych zależy być takimi lub owymi. Nasze jestestwo jest ogrodem, a nasza wola ogrodnikiem: jeżeli chcemy w tym ogrodzie siać pokrzywy lub sałatę sadzić; rozpleniać hyzop, a wyrywać macierzankę; hodować jedno ziele albo pielęgnować różnego rodzaju rośliny; zapuszczać go niedbale lub skrzętnie uprawiać: możność ku temu i środki odpowiednie leżą w woli naszej. Gdyby waga władz naszych nie miała z jednej strony szali rozumu dla zrównoważenia szali zmysłowości z drugiej strony, wtedy krew i ułomność naszej natury doprowadziłaby nas do najhaniebniejszych ostateczności: ale mamy rozum na poskromienie w nas dzikich popędów, cielesnych bodźców i rozkiełzanych chuci; z czego wyprowadzam wniosek, że to, co ty nazywasz miłością, jest po prostu szczepem, ablegrem. ; RODRYGO : To być nie może. ; JAGO : Miłość jest jedynie krwi chucią i ustępstwem woli. Nuże! Bądź mężem! Utopić się? Top koty i ślepe szczenięta. Mienię się twoim przyjacielem i deklaruję się do ciebie być przywiązany liną nieprzełomnej wytrwałości: nigdym ci nie mógł bardziej pomóc jak teraz. Naładuj kiesę, udaj się za nią na tę wojnę; przebierz sobie twarz w fałszywą brodę; a kiesę naładuj, powiadam. Ani można przypuścić, żeby Desdemona miała długo kochać tego Murzyna — naładuj kiesę — a on ją nawzajem: był to gwałtowny przypływ i odpływ taki sam będzie, zobaczysz — naładuj tylko kiesę. Ci Murzyni nie są stali w swych sentymentach — miej kiesę dobrze podszytą — łakoć, która mu teraz smakuje przesłodko jak chleb świętojański, wyda mu się wkrótce gorzka jak ośli ogórek. Jej skłonność musi się zmienić, bo młoda; nasyciwszy się nim, pozna niestosowność swego wyboru. Ona musi zmiany zapragnąć, musi, ani wątpić; dlatego miej kiesę naładowaną. Jeżeli chcesz gwałtem pójść na potępienie, obierzże przyjemniejszą drogę ku temu jak utopienie. Weź pieniędzy, co tylko będziesz mógł. Jeżeli trwałość wiary i świętość ślubów afrykańskiego włóczęgi i kuto przebieglej Wenecjanki nie są rzeczą dla mego dowcipu i piekielnych potęg nieprzełomną, to ją posiadać będziesz. Dlatego zaopatrz się w pieniądze. Topić się? Co za myśl dzika! Nie tędy droga do celu: raczej ci zostać obwiesiem dopiąwszy swego niż topielcem nic nie wskórawszy. ; RODRYGO : Zaręczyszże mi za skutek, jeżeli na tym oprę moją nadzieję? ; JAGO : Możesz śmiało na mnie liczyć. Idź, postaraj się o pieniądze. Mawiałem ci często i powtarzam jeszcze raz, że nienawidzę tego Murzyna. Moja ansa z serca pochodzi i twoja nie z innego źródła; działajmy więc wspólnie w interesie zemsty. Jeżeli mu zdołasz przypiąć rogi, sprawisz sobie przez to uciechę, a mnie pociechę. Leży jeszcze coś więcej w łonie przyszłości, co się dopiero ma narodzić. Allons! marsz! Zaopatrz się w pieniądze. Jutro o tym obszerniej pogadamy. Bądź zdrów! ; RODRYGO : Gdzież się zejdziemy z rana? ; JAGO : W mojej kwaterze. ; RODRYGO : Przybędę jak najwcześniej. ; JAGO : Bądź zdrów! do zobaczyska! Ale, ale... ; RODRYGO : Co takiego? ; JAGO : Nie topże się już, słyszysz? ; RODRYGO : Jużem tej myśli zaniechał. Spieniężę cały mój majątek. ; JAGO : Bądź zdrów! do zobaczyska! Naładuj trzos, a dobrze. Rodrygo wychodzi. : Tak zawsze z głupców robię sobie łyko. : Krzywdę bym czynił memu rozsądkowi, : Gdybym czas marnie tracił z takim dudkiem : I nie korzystał na tym. Nienawidzę : Tego Murzyna: chodzą pogadanki, : Że on przy mojej żonie mnie luzował; : Może to bajka, nie mam pewnych danych, : Że tak jest; samo jednak podejrzenie : Tego rodzaju staje mi za pewność. : Murzyn ma o mnie wysokie mniemanie, : Tym ci skuteczniej mogę dopiąć celu. : Kasjo przystojny: pomyślmy no trochę. : Zabrać mu miejsce i nasycić zemstę : Jednym zamachem; ale jak? pomyślmy. : Gdybym po pewnym czasie otumanił : Ucho Otella nieznacznym poszeptem, : Że on i jego żona są na stopie : Za poufałej? Kasjo miły człowiek, : Kształtny, mogący wzbudzić podejrzenie; : Na serc podbójcę stworzony; a Murzyn : Jest charakteru łatwego, prawego, : Wierzy w uczciwość, gdzie widzi jej pozór, : I najdokładniej daje się jak osioł : Za nos prowadzić. Plan mój już osnuty; : Rzucone ziarno: piekło i noc czarna : Wyda potworny owoc z tego ziarna. Wychodzi. ---- Kategoria:Otello